


Adding To The Bouquet

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Series: In Vino Veritas [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Fantastic welcome home, if you ask me. In this case, come over and hide out in my flat anytime.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adding To The Bouquet

Ariadne and Arthur were sprawled across the floor of Eames’ flat in Mombasa, exhausted and sweaty, grinning and inordinately pleased with themselves. Their clothes were scattered everywhere, their limbs tangled together as the sweat dried on their skin. Ariadne traced patterns onto Arthur’s skin as she lay there, listening to his heart beating beneath her ear. She would have to move soon, but she was far too comfortable where she was and it would take too much effort to move.

They both froze at the sound of a key in the lock and some off key whistling. That was all the warning they got before the door banged open and shut, and Eames stood there staring at them. “Goddammit, Eames!” Arthur shouted as they struggled to a sitting position. “You were supposed to be in Bolivia!”

“And I left early. I see now why you were so interested in me being as far away from here as possible.” Eames’ lascivious gaze raked over Arthur’s lean body, taking as much delight from his appearance as Ariadne’s. “Well, then,” he drawled, seeing Ariadne wrap her arms around her torso to cover her breasts awkwardly. “Weren’t you going to ask me to join in?”

“I’m not that drunk,” Arthur replied sourly.

Ariadne remained silent, though she thought _I probably am._ She shimmied closer to Arthur and threw her arms around his shoulders, propping her chin up on one. “We drank your wine,” she told Eames, managing to keep from sounding ashamed. Because she wasn’t ashamed of having sex with Arthur and was sure that Eames wouldn’t think any less of her for doing so. He would probably congratulate her, actually.

“The two empty bottles on the table seem to indicate that,” Eames replied with a kind smile. He dropped off his bag beside theirs and started to undo his shirt, grinning at Arthur’s squawk of protest. “What? You think I was kidding about joining in?”

“Somehow I can see you doing that,” Ariadne replied with a laugh, startling both men. “Well? Let’s see what you’re made of,” she challenged him, pressing her lips to Arthur’s cheek. “Let’s see if you’re really as good as you say you are.”

Eames laughed and stripped down to the skin, grinning at Ariadne’s frank appraisal. “Oh, I’m definitely everything you think I am.” He kissed Ariadne on the mouth, one hand sliding across Arthur’s arm. He pulled back and gave Arthur a long, appraising look. “Last chance to back out, Arthur.”

Arthur of course lifted his chin and refused to look like a coward. “I can do anything you can.”

Grasping the back of Arthur’s neck, Eames leaned in to kiss him, tongue sliding across Arthur’s parted lips before delving inside. Ariadne pressed herself against both of them, kissing the side of Eames’ neck as she stroked both of their backs. After a moment, Eames slid a hand down Ariadne’s back to cup her ass, drawing her closer to him. He broke the kiss to grin at Arthur. “Get me ready and you can fuck me while I take pleasure in our lovely Ariadne.”

Ariadne flushed a little, not used to being looked at as if she was a delectable morsel on the menu. It was good, though, flattering in a way she wasn’t used to, and she grasped Eames’ face to kiss him. Running her hands over his body, Ariadne grinned against his lips and let her hands roam. Arthur was beside her, his hands firmly on her hips and his mouth at the nape of her neck. He had murmured words of love across her skin before, and he repeated them now as he moved his hands up her sides.

She was disappointed when he moved and left the room, but Eames tilted her to her back and then his massive body dwarfed hers, his fingers stroking her inner thighs. He sucked at her neck and breasts as he explored her body, then dove in and lapped at her sensitive flesh. Arthur returned with lube, shaking it at them with a mock stern expression. “You’re lucky I remember where you keep this.”

“You did a bang up job without it last time,” Eames retorted playfully, lifting his mouth from Ariadne’s wet slit. “Come on, then. Don’t keep me waiting.”

Before Ariadne could think to ask what had happened the last time, Eames’ mouth was back on her. He had one hand on his own erect cock, the other grasping her hip to keep her still. He was rougher and harder on her than Arthur had been, but in a delightfully sinful way. She couldn’t help but gasp and moan, her head thrown back as she reveled in the sensation. Arthur knelt behind Eames and moved to lick and bite his ass before moving in and licking at Eames’ hole. Eames made a whining noise, his hand painfully tight on Ariadne’s hip. “Fuck me,” she gasped out, pulling on Eames’ hair. “That’s good, but...”

Eames obliged her by stopping and shifting position, pushing his cock deeply into her. She was still a little tight, enough make them both moan at the contact. Arthur had to stop rimming Eames when he moved, so he liberally coated his fingers with lube and fingered Eames’ puckered rear entrance as he leaned forward and bit on his shoulder. Arthur moved his fingers in counterpoint to Eames’ thrusts into Ariadne, growling in possessive need. He curled his finger against Eames’ prostate, causing him to throw his head back and shudder in pleasure. “Th-that,” he stuttered, eyes fluttering a little as he lost himself in the sensation. “It’s too much...”

He came, breath shallow as he hovered over Ariadne. She wasn’t even close yet, and pouted as Eames withdrew from her body. “But...”

Wiping his hand on a towel he had brought with him, Arthur pushed Eames aside and leaned in to nuzzle Ariadne’s breast. Eames watched lazily as he suckled, moving into position over her. Ariadne threaded her fingers through Arthur’s hair and held him in place as he slid his cock into her waiting slit, her breath fracturing with need. “Hard,” she gasped. “Like that,” she pleaded as Arthur slammed into her. “God, keep that up and I’ll come...”

When she did, Arthur let go of his tight control. A few strokes later and he was shuddering as he came, groaning her name with his eyes shut tight. He collapsed onto her, and sighed in contentment as Ariadne wrapped her arms around him

Eames couldn’t help but chuckle as he stretched out beside them. “Fantastic welcome home, if you ask me. In this case, come over and hide out in my flat anytime.”

Ariadne giggled and Arthur snorted, but didn’t move. “Mr. Eames, sometimes you don’t know when to quit pressing your luck.”

“When it nets me delightful experiences like this? Why should I?” He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Ariadne’s upturned face. “It seems I make a welcome addition to the tableau the two of you make.” Eames flashed them a playful grin and threw an arm around them. “In this case, three is definitely not a crowd.”

If Ariadne’s kiss was any indication, she definitely agreed with him.


End file.
